


Of Strider's and Harley's

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: Dave Finally meets his internet girlfriend.





	Of Strider's and Harley's

Your name is Dave Strider and boy oh boy were you an anxious mess right now.

Ever since you were thirteen. You had been messaging a fantastic girl name Jade Harley. But you hadn’t met her face to face yet. But today, on your nineteenth birthday. You will be meeting her face to face. Right now you are an anxious mess. You were hoping that you wouldn’t do something stupid and make an ass out of yourself in front of her. That would be the second most mortifying thing you would do in your lifetime. The first mortifying would be getting caught whacking off to one of your brother’s puppets.

Which was also the thing that stopped you from getting high again. Yeah you made jokes about being high or about other people being high. But the first time was so traumatizing that you actually wished you could go back and bitch-slap your fourteen-year-old self. And why was it that the one thing you saw your brother doing, and the thing you swore you would never do, happened the SECOND you got high? Was this the universe telling you not to get high. Or were you just a complete and utter dipshit who got his fix from whacking off to puppets.

You really should’ve had this conversation before you got here. Now you were sitting down with your legs crossed to prevent people from seeing that you were turned on. I mean, it wouldn’t make that much of a difference, but you still wanted to conceal your dignity. If someone managed to see that you were hard in the middle of an airport, then you would never live it down. Which again would be yet another embarrassing thing that would happen to you. Wow you are really adding shit to the list today. The anxiety of embarrassing yourself in front of Jade was now replaced with the embarrassment of being caught hard in the middle of a crowded fucking airport. You cleared all the dirty thought about puppets out of your head and focused on looking for Harley.

She really shouldn’t be that hard to miss. Even though she was hella short, you would be able to see her because she always wore the weirdest/ nerdiest things you have ever seen anyone wear. It was one of the many reasons you loved her. And now you were tapping her foot like the dog she has in excitement at seeing her for the first time.

And now your palms were sweaty. Why the fuck do palms sweat anyway? It’s not like you were whacking off while waiting for Jade. Even though-

You are so not finishing that thought.

And then you see her. She’s wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and she’s wearing a skirt and her headphones are wrapped around her neck. You feel your pulse begin to race. You clear your throat before slowly walking over to her. She is taller than you thought she would be. But she is still shorter than you. You full on run over to her.

She grins at you. “Hey. Cool kid.”

You swallow hard. “Hey Jade. Holy dicks I cannot believe I am seeing you for the first time. I mean, I have seen you. But it was only like in Skype calls or shit.” You cringe. Fortunately, she laughs.

“I can understand your surprise.” She grins. And then she looks you up and down. “You are much hotter in person.”

Your jaw drops and you literally can’t say anything.

She giggles. “Alright. I can see that got under your skin. Tell you what. Maybe later, you can so me how hot you are.” And then there’s a moment where you wonder if you heard that right.

And then you grin. “Oh hell fucking yes.”


End file.
